


three days later

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, but also iris and barry aren't together so ???, mostly - Freeform, this is about piss do not read this if you do not like piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all starts when Caitlin sees Iris squirming and crossing her legs.





	three days later

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ringing in the new year by writing a fic full of piss. hope you enjoy it.

It all starts when Caitlin sees Iris squirming and crossing her legs. 

They're all at the bar – except for Barry, who's off in Starling City doing god knows what – and Iris tells Caitlin that she's going to the bathroom and will be back in a second, leaving Caitlin with an all-too-drunk Cisco. When fifteen minutes pass, Caitlin starts to worry that maybe something bad has happened to her, since it isn't the most uncommon thing in the world for them, and she goes looking for her, leaving Cisco to dance by himself. 

That's where she finds Iris, the first in the exceedingly long line, her legs crossed tightly as she bounces on her heels. Caitlin stares at her for a moment, and she's about to turn around and go back to their table since she knows Iris is okay now, but then her eyes catch on Iris as she doubles over, pressing her thighs together. It's then that Caitlin sees a glistening spot on on her jeans, barely noticeable unless you're looking for it, and she starts squirming even harder. Caitlin's breath hitches in her throat, and she knows she should be embarrassed for Iris, but something about the situation is enthralling to her.

After a minute or two, the bathroom door opens and Iris rushes in, out of sight from Caitlin. Caitlin stares at the closed door for a few minutes, replaying the scene of Iris dancing on the spot over and over again no matter how strange it feels to her, but then she gets a text from Iris saying that she doesn't feel well and she's leaving, and before she can reply she spots Iris leaving the bathroom, walking quickly to the back door. For the rest of the night, Caitlin can't shake the sight of Iris squirming and crossing her thighs together, a glistening trail of wetness running down her thighs.

She gets home and spends an hour staring at the ceiling, unable to stop thinking about Iris bouncing on her heels and crossing her legs. Caitlin feels _dirty,_ lying in bed, thinking about the wet spot on her jeans, wondering if it felt good to feel the release as she started to lose control on line. Wondering what would've happened if she hadn't been the next in line – would she have stayed like that, unable to hold it anymore and peeing desperately into her jeans in front of everyone? Or would she have made it into the bathroom just to lose it right after, soaking herself and letting pee pool all over the bathroom floor? Or what if she would've gotten off the line, talking to Caitlin until she couldn't hold it anymore and had an accident in her seat?  

The whole situation is so strange to Caitlin, but it's right before she falls asleep that she decides that she'll have to try it sometime. 

 

\--

 

She tries it the first time three days later. 

It's a Monday, and when she wakes up with a dull ache in her bladder, but she's already running late and she knows that trying anything in that moment isn't her brightest idea. Instead, she decides that she'll start drinking water two hours before she leaves work – enough time so that by the time she gets home, she'll be bursting.  

And that's exactly what she does, but then Cisco finds new information on a meta they've been tracking for months, and suddenly she's stuck at work for another hour, and by the time she gets in her car to go home, she's squirming uncontrollably, trying desperately not to give in and pee herself right then and there.  

Luckily, she doesn't hit much traffic, but she's pulling into the parking lot to her apartment complex when she feels a spurt of hot liquid seep into her panties. She lets out a yelp and shoves one of her hands in between her thighs, squirming and rocking back and forth, and she knows she can't hold it for much longer. She quickly parks her car and steps out, her legs shaking profusely as she does so, and she feels another spurt soak her panties. 

It takes her longer than usual to get up to her apartment, but she manages to do so without losing control. It's when she's outside her apartment, holding herself with her left hand, that she realizes how difficult opening the door is going to be. She uses her free hand to grab her keys, but once she has them out, she can't seem to get them in the door no matter how much she tries.

It seems like a bad joke to her, but she keeps twisting her key in the lock, pulling at the doorkob with her free hand, and her door stays firmly shut, almost as if it's taunting her. She feels another spurt of hot liquid, this time soaking her panties completely and starting to drip down her thighs, and she begs her body to just hold on until she can get in the door and then she can go right then and there. She tries one last time to get her key in the lock properly, but it's to no avail and she can't hold it anymore. 

Suddenly there's a warm wetness filling her panties, spreading down her thighs. She drops her keys, shoving both her hands in between her legs, but she has to go too bad and suddenly there's pee streaming through her fingers, drenching her legs and puddling onto the floor underneath her. She finally gives in, dropping her hands to her sides and relaxing, moaning as she loses control and pees herself right outside her door. 

And god, she wants to be embarrassed and disgusted with herself as she looks down at the puddle surrounding herself and her wet tights, but it feels  _so good_ and she knows that this is most certainly not the end of whatever this is she started. So by the time she's inside, her tights off and ready to shower, and she feels her bladder starting to fill again, she decides that it wouldn't hurt anyone to hold it until she woke up in the morning. 

 

\-- 

 

She tries it again the next morning. 

 She wakes up, and she has to go  _so fucking bad,_ her bladder full from the night before, and immediately, she knows if she doesn't decide to wet or not in that exact moment, she's not going to be able to hold it anyway. She knows that if she's going to release her bladder all over herself, she should get up and let it splatter all over the floor for easy cleanup, but her bed is warm and she can't stop thinking about how nice it would be to just let it all out – let it soak all over the bed and herself – and so before she can think twice, she just relaxes her muscles. 

Hot liquid starts to pour out of her, and she moans at the feeling of relief as she lets go, peeing full force into her pajama pants. She looks down, watching the wet spot grow on her crotch and her thighs. A stream of pee breaks through her pants and starts to flow directly onto the bed, forming a puddle with a loud hiss, and it feels so good that she can't stop, nor does she want to. 

It's not until she's in the shower ten minutes later that she realizes that it was, by far, the most pleasurable thing she's ever done. Her cheeks are redder than an apple when she shows up to work, wondering if somehow, someone will  _know_ what she did, but no one does. 

She feels the same way later when she starts drinking water a few hours before she leaves work, and she feels the same way again later that night when she can't hold it anymore and pees herself in the parking lot of her apartment, right outside her car door. 

 

\--

 

She starts wetting more frequently, doing it at least once a day for a month. Usually she drinks so much water at work that she can't help but just let go as soon as she gets through her door, letting pee soak her tights and puddle onto her hardwood floors. Sometimes she can't even hold it that long and loses it in her car, and it feels almost the same as it did when she went in her bed, a puddle forming underneath her in the seat with a loud hiss. 

One time she even loses it right as she's leaving work, and she has to pray that nobody notices the two second hissing sound as she pees herself just a little bit before saying a quick goodbye to everyone and running down the hall and out the door, stopping to squirm and cross her legs every five seconds until she gets to the parking lot and lets go, peeing uncontrollably into her clothes and letting it puddle onto the asphalt underneath her feet. 

It's not until three weeks after that happens the first time that it happens again.  

She drinks too much water at work, even by her standards, and by the end of the day, she can't stand still and she has to push her hands in between her thighs to hold herself whenever someone isn't looking. Luckily, she gets out of work completely dry, but by the time she reaches the parking lot, pee is starting to fill her panties and drip down her thighs. 

 She reaches her car, and she lets herself cross her legs and squirm for a minute before she lets go, a soft hissing sound filling her ears as she feels pee running down her legs. The stream starts to pick up, and pee starts to splatter onto the ground, but that's when she hears it. 

"Caitlin?"

Her heart stops when she realizes that she's not alone in the parking lot, and quickly, she crossing her legs as tightly as she can, clenching her muscles so tight that she stops pissing, her bladder aching as she does so. That's when she sees Iris, standing a few feet away from her, giving her a confused look. "What are you-"

"I can explain," Caitlin cuts in, doubling over at the waist and bouncing on her heels, trying desperately not to wet herself more than she already has in front of Iris. She gives Caitlin a "go ahead" look, and it's then that Caitlin realizes that she really can't explain. "I-I'm sorry. I really need to go."

"Why didn't you go at work?" Iris asks, uncrossing her crossed arms and putting them in the pockets of her jacket. 

Caitlin knows that the smart thing to do would be to lie, but her bladder is screaming at her so loudly that she can barely hear her thoughts, and so instead, she blurts out, "Because I like it."

"Huh?" Iris doesn't look angry, or disgusted. She just looks confused as Caitlin dances on the spot. 

"I like drinking too much water at work," Caitlin starts, but then she feels a spurt of hot liquid drip into her already-wet panties and she starts squirming even harder. "So that way I can't hold it by the time I get home and I-" 

 "You like wetting yourself?"

Caitlin blushes, and suddenly she just can't hold it anymore and she just relaxes her bladder, moaning in relief as pee starts to pour out of her once again, puddling onto the ground below her. "Yeah." She's mortified, and Iris's eyes are wide as she watches Caitlin pee herself, but it feels so good. 

"Caitlin, for how long?"

Caitlin blushes even harder when she pushes her bladder harder, trying to finish up as quickly as possible, but then she hears the tell-tale hissing sound filling the air. "You know that night at the bar? I-I saw you on line to the bathroom." 

"You saw that?" Caitlin nods, spreading her legs a little wider, and she's peeing so hard that a stream breaks through the fabric of her tights and starts splattering directly onto the ground. "Caitlin-"

"I'm sorry," Caitlin whispers, and she's so embarrassed and wants to stop peeing herself in front of Iris but it feels so good and no matter how hard she tries to stop, she can't. She hears Iris say something, too quiet for her to hear, and she asks, "What?" 

"I like it too," Iris admits, her cheeks growing just as red as Caitlin's. Caitlin almost thinks she hears her wrong, but then her bladder is empty and the hissing sound stops, and Iris continues, "I don't know. When we were at the bar and I had to go so bad that I started losing control in front of so many other people....it felt so good. So I tried it the week after and I kept doing it and-"

"This isn't happening," Caitlin mumbles under her breath, looking at the ground that's now wet around her, and Iris steps closer to her. 

"Caitlin. It's okay. I like it too." 

And Caitlin still doesn't believe that it's happening – that she's not the only one with this dirty secret. And she still doesn't believe it when they're at a bar a week later, repeating the first night over again. Iris disappears for the bathroom and doesn't come back for a while, and when Caitlin goes looking for her, she makes eye contact with a squirming Iris, not even on the line for the bathroom, who gives Caitlin a smirk.  

And that night is the first time they end up back at Caitlin's apartment, Iris crossing and uncrossing her legs on the couch desperately as Caitlin drinks water. That's the first night that Caitlin sees Iris fully lose control, pee hissing into her jeans and pooling onto the couch under her, and it's the first night that she makes Caitlin hold her bladder until she's in the same position Iris was, peeing uncontrollably onto the couch cushion, but it's far from the last time that it happens between the two of them. 


End file.
